The Hyenas Escape
by BlackLouie
Summary: When a clan of white hyenas plan to attack Shenzi's clan after the defeat of Scar, it's up to a golden hyena to rescue them and take them back to his clan in Kenya, but can they survive? Please read and review!:3
1. The Attack

**The Hyena's Escape**

**Hey guys this is my first Lion King story so please give me some great times with this one:3 I don't own any characters except for my OC Hyenas:3 Thanks:3**

**OC's: The Golden Hyena- Male**

**Pearl The Hyena- Female**

**Bouncyball The Hyena-Female**

**SnowScars The White Hyena- Male**

**Charlie The Hyena- Male**

In a harsh land, bones of dead elephants were lying around. Some walking animals were coming up from the misty air, it was three hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. They were hunting.

"Man do you think that this kill can feed us all? Hunting in the Pridelands is some risky business." Banzai complained.

"Oh stop it! We have to eat." Shenzi slapped him.

"Fine, let's feed this clan. Things went down ever since we defeated Scar ourselves." Banzai picked up the kill.

"I know, and we still don't have a leader to help us." Shenzi replied.

Ed laughed.

"It's no funny Ed!" Banzai growled with the kill in his jaws.

As soon as they returned, Pearl and Bouncyball ran out to see them.

"Hey guys! Where's the food?" Pearl asked feeling excited.

"This is for everyone to eat, not just you two ladies." Shenzi explained.

"Oh, let's go assemble the others for this nice food!" Bouncyball cheered.

Shenzi sighed. _(Ever since we lived here, those white hyenas have been trying to take over our land. What should we do?)_

"Shenzi, I know that something is wrong. What is it?" Banzai asked.

"Well, it's about those white hyenas, remember they attacked us and after we defeated them, they said that their leader is coming to kill us?" Shenzi replied.

"I do. Don't worry; it's just him and him only. We'll be fine." Banzai cheered her up.

Shenzi nodded and joined everyone for the big feast.

Ed was laughing and jumping around everyone.

"Sit down!" Pear hissed.

"Yeah, you're getting the animal blood all over my face!" Bouncyball whined.

"Ed, calm down. Who many hyenas in count?" Banzai asked.

The two hyenas that were sitting on top of an elephant bone replied.

"There are 2,000,000 of us here today! That's everyone!" They said.

"Great! Now let's eat!" Charlie dug his face into the kill.

From above, SnowScars is watching them.

"Yes, eat as you may, but when I stalk your clan at night. The killing will begin!" He growled.

He walked behind the clan's territory for his plan.

"That was great! I can't wait until tomorrow!" A big hyena was walking past Ed.

"Thanks for the food guys!" Charlie ran into the elephant bone.

"Let's get some sleep." Shenzi suggested as the three of them walked into their den.

_(Now's my chance!)_ SnowScars thought as he jumped into the graveyard and walked around, looking for more hyenas to kill.

"Ah, a female hyena and her baby! Now's my time to kill her!" SnowScars was ready, his paw up to slash her, but she woke up and looked up at him.

"AHHHHHH! You again! Help! White hyenas!" She screamed as he fought her.

She tried to move and get up, and then she was running for her life, but he stopped her.

"Why are you leaving your baby, don't want him?" He asked with the baby next to him.

"I do! Take this!" She slashed his face.

"Ow! Stupid hyena!" He growled.

Shenzi heard the noise, SnowScars saw her and then he took off.

"SnowScars…" She whispered.

The female hyena walked back to her den to get some more sleep.

The next day…

"Why did I run?" SnowScars asked.

_(I'm going back into that clan, and I will scare them off!)_ He thought with a growl.

Shenzi was in the clan, she had the two hyenas from last night, check on the hyena count.

"There is still the same number of hyenas from last night madam." One replied.

"Okay, thank you sir." Shenzi dipped her head.

"You will all die!" SnowScars growled as he went back into the clan.

The hyenas gasped.

"You again! Why don't you leave, you and your band of white hyenas don't belong here!" Charlie hissed.

"Yeah!" Banzai fought as well.

"You both are not the leaders, even your girl! Shenzi!" SnowScars pointed out.

"I will become the leader soon!" Shenzi shouted.

"No! This clan is mine now! And you will all die!" SnowScars growled.

"More white hyenas!" Pearl pointed to them.

"What will we do!?" Bouncyball panicked, her legs shaking.

"I guess we have no choice…" Shenzi sighed.

"STOP! LEAVE THIS PLACE! THE CURRENT HYENAS OWN THE GRAVEYARD!" A voice hissed out loud.

"Who are you?" SnowScars asked.

The hyena walked from behind an elephant bone, it was a golden hyena.

"No! It can't be you!" SnowScars was backing away.

"You thought you killed me, didn't you?" The golden hyena asked.

"I did kill you! A long time ago before this group of hyenas were born!" SnowScars explained.

"You didn't. I dodged the rock that you tried to push on me!" The golden hyena hissed.

"You! You will all pay for this!" SnowScars ran off with the rest of his group from the south.

"You saved us, thanks." Shenzi sighed.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"What's your name?" Banzai asked.

"My name is GoldFur. I was the leader of a clan called the Golden Hyenas, but my clan has died from SnowScars attacks!" He explained.

"Are we safe now?" Pearl asked.

"No, you have to escape from here; this place is not safe anymore. SnowScars might be planning something else." GoldFur replied.

"No, that can't be the case, we have to stay here!" Banzai complained.

"I know that you all like it here, but things have to change. I will become your leader if you want. Don't worry, I'm a good one." He said.

"Sure, you can be the leader." Shenzi agreed.

"Let's get out of here then." He replied while leading the hyenas out.

From the Pridelands, Simba could see a whole line of hyenas marching out of the graveyard and towards the west.

"That's a lot of hyenas." He said.

"Shenzi, do you remember me?" GoldFur asked.

"Not really…" She replied.

"You were born, but you were lost. I found you and took you back home with your clan mates, Banzai and Ed. Your mother was also happy to see you." He explained.

"It's hard to remember. I was so young." Shenzi was thinking about it.

"You don't have to remember it, I was just telling you." GoldFur was walking.

"Where are we now?" Bouncyball asked.

"Near the western part of Africa." He replied.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked.

"To Kenya, back where my clan started." GoldFur smiled.

"Really? Is that where most hyenas lived?" Banzai asked.

"Yes, but most of my clan is dead. There are just three of us." He replied.

"Oh, but if we join you, then we are one clan again!" Pearl cheered.

"Yes, let's keep going." GoldFur nodded and they walked on.

Shenzi then heard something, like a whisper in her ear: _You will die Shenzi; I know that you summoned that golden hyena, and you will pay!_

_(No! SnowScars voice! He must know about my past! But how! Why did he lie to us about it?)_ Shenzi thought as she was snapped out of her thinking trance by Banzai's shouting.

"Oh what? I wasn't listening, I'm sorry." Shenzi said.

"I said, are you okay?" Banzai asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine man!" She replied while walking ahead of him.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Ed laughed.

"Shut up Ed! You're not the boss here!" Charlie snapped.

Ed was still laughing.

"Enough! We have made it to a river where I left a raft here for us to ride on." GoldFur announced.

"Great! But there are a lot of us, and that raft is- OMG!" Shenzi cut off.

"What? It's a long raft! So we can all fit?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, come on!" GoldFur was on first, followed by Shenzi and her team.

_(I hope that we get to Kenya soon! SnowScars will be out of my fur!)_ Shenzi thought.

**Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed face trouble with SnowScars but they get help from a golden hyena, GoldFur who is kind and willing to help their clan survive. Will that happen? Find out soon! And please review this story! Thanks:3**


	2. The Escape

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 2! Don't worry I only own my first 5 or 6 OC's that are listed in the first chapter, but I don't own the other hyenas from the movie:3 Please review! Thanks!**

The long raft came to a stop near the other side of the African land, Goldfur got off first, followed by the rest of the group.

"Hey Goldfur, are you sure that SnowScars can't find us here?" Banzai asked.

"He can, I know that he can, but if we aren't there to tell him, then he doesn't know." Goldfur replied.

"Oh." Banzai yipped.

Ed was laughing.

"What did he say?" Pearl asked.

"Ed wants us to rest?" Bouncyball translated.

Ed shook his head.

"He wants us to keep moving." Shenzi said.

"Let's go then." Goldfur walked ahead.

In the White Clan…

SnowScars was checking on his deputy, Rings.

"Sir, I think those hyenas left their home! Everything is empty!" Rings reported.

"Let's check it out and make sure." SnowScars walked out of his den.

"We'll have more territory than those gray hyenas! Hahahahaha!" Slash laughed.

"Yeah and nothing can stop us!" Jinx replied.

"Come on my clan! We must control their old territory!" SnowScars announced as each white hyena marched behind their leader.

_(This is one chance that you've gave us! And with our territory complete, Kenya is next!)_SnowScars thought while they made their way through the Pridelands and towards the elephant graveyard.

"Sir, when are we moving into the graveyard?" Rings asked.

"Some of us will stay here while the other half stays at the current land, that way the clan is one!" SnowScars replied.

"Okay sir." He answered.

In the western part of Africa…

Shenzi was feeling strange, like something had hit her face, then she was dizzy.

_(What am I feeling? Why am I feeling this way? What's happening to me? Why is this happening to me?)_Shenzi fainted.

"SHENZI!" Charlie gasped as he walked over to her, everyone stopped and walked back over to her, she was still breathing, but she was seeing something.

In her dream…

A white hyena is seen walking to the other golden hyenas.

_(Is that SnowScars?)_Shenzi wondered.

The white hyena stopped when he was near them and then he leaped on top of them and slashed them both in the back, then the chest. Blood was coming out, then it was over…

_(What!? No! Goldfur's two members! They died without us there to protect them!)_Shenzi panicked and ran away from the dream.

Shenzi woke up and gasped.

"Where am I!?" She panicked.

"Shenzi, you're with us, it's okay. You fainted, that's all." Banzai told her.

"I am? Man I thought I was crazy when I saw two other golden hyenas getting killed by this huge white hyena." She replied.

"What!? My two clan members were in your dream?" Goldfur asked.

"Yes, and this white hyena killed them both in one big slash in the chest." Shenzi replied.

"So do you still remember me then?" Goldfur asked.

"No, I still don't know who you are at the moment." Shenzi answered feeling strange.

"That's fine, I believe you." Goldfur replied.

"It's time to hit the road!" Shenzi walked ahead with their leader behind them.

They kept going west, they weren't near Kenya, but they were getting there until Pearl heard a sound, the other hyenas did too.

"What was that?" Another hyena asked.

"I don't know, it must be something." Bouncyball answered.

"Could it be my stomach?" A big hyena asked.

"No, it's not that." Shenzi replied.

Then a huge leopard roared and leaped on Banzai.

"Whoa! Shoot! Help me guys! This guy is on me!" Banzai yelled.

"Hold on!" Goldfur ran up to the leopard and slashed it, then he bit it's neck until it couldn't breathe.

"Get him Goldfur!" Pearl cheered.

"Show him who the boss is!" Charlie jumped in.

Goldfur was jumping back while the leopard starting attacking, Banzai jumped into the fight and slashed the leopard with his big claws.

"You leave him alone!" Banzai growled.

"Get out of my territory!" It growled.

"Too bad!" Bouncyball jumped on the leopard and slashed its eyes out.

"Ow!" He ran away.

"You all battled really well, but why was it hard to defeat the white hyenas?" Goldfur asked.

"Because they are so strong, they get stronger every day." Shenzi replied.

"Yeah, who wants to fight them?" Banzai asked.

Ed laughed in agreement.

"Well, we should go now, Kenya is just-" Goldfur was cut off by SnowScars and his clan.

"So? You all thought that you can get away without us knowing where you all are? Kenya is ours!" SnowScars laughed.

"No! My clan lives there and you can't go!" Goldfur stood in front of the gray hyenas.

"Well, you lost your land to us!" Rings sneered.

"No! Let's attack them!" Goldfur growled.

"Right!" Pearl and Bouncyball leaped on Rings.

"Get off of me!" He was having a hard time with getting up again.

"You are mine Goldfur!" SnowScars hissed as he leaped on top of Goldfur and bit him.

Goldfur yelped with pain and then he turned over and sat on SnowScars, slashing his right eye.

"Ow! Why you little!" He growled.

"Stop it!" Jinx whined as Shenzi slashed her and bit her shoulders really hard.

Ed was fighting Slash.

"Get over here you stupid laughing hyena!" He growled but he was too slow for Ed's attacks.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ed laughed.

"No you don't!" Shenzi pulled on Jinx's ears as she let out a howl of pain and ran away for good.

SnowScars was still in the fight with Goldfur, they were slashing each other, but the only one who started bleeding was the big white hyena himself.

"Ow! You'll get the next time!" SnowScars ran away with the rest of the clan behind him.

"Shenzi, is everyone okay?" Goldfur asked.

"Yes, we are okay." Banzai answered before Shenzi can say a word.

"Good, let's keep moving." Goldfur suggested as they walked on.

"Man, they sucked at fighting this time!" Banzai laughed.

"They sure did!" Charlie agreed.

"They might try another bad move, let's take a shortcut to my clan." Goldfur suggested.

"Okay, you're the leader, only you know what's best for us." Banzai smiled as they all moved on.

In Kenya…

Two other golden hyenas were walking through the plains.

"Hunting is so easy! I wonder if our leader is coming back." The first golden hyena said.

"He will come back, he told us that he's on a mission to check on our enemy." The second one replied.

"Hey Rome!" A bird few over to them.

"What is it?" Rome answered.

"It is from Goldfur?" Renyu asked.

"Yes, he told me that he's coming back, but with a new group of hyenas that will become part of your clan!" The bird reported.

"Really? A clan of our own again!" Renyu jumped up with excitement.

"That's great news!" Rome replied.

"Let's just hope that evil white hyena isn't coming back here." Renyu said filled with hope and joy.

"Yes, let's hope so." Rome agreed.

Two of the golden hyenas went back to their dens to eat the kill that they caught.

**As the clan gets great news, what is up ahead for Shenzi and her clan of hyenas as Goldfur tried to lead them to safety at Kenya? Can they get there without SnowScars being a bother? Find out in the next chapter!:3 Please review and the new OC's are the other two golden hyenas: Rome and Renyu:3 Both wonder male hyenas:3**


	3. The White Clan Attacks Again

**Okay guys this is Chapter 3! Please read and review all of the non- OC characters belong to Disney, not me! Anyway, enjoy!**

"Rome? Do you really think that Goldfur is coming back since he left us in charge of this place?" Renyu asked.

Renyu looked down at his paws.

"I'm not so sure, we might get attacked if he doesn't hurry up with the new pack that we wanted for so long." Renyu replied.

Rome nodded and he finished his kill.

"Let's rest, they will be here soon." Rome said as they both went into the back of the den to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Are we there yet?" Banzai asked.

"Yeah, my feet are starting to kill me." Pearl sighed.

"Yes, just beyond these trees and we will be in my clan territory." Goldfur replied.

"Great! Let's hurry up then!" Bouncyball dashed passed everyone.

They all ran after her.

Shenzi's eyes wided as she saw the territory of Kenya. It was a long way, but a beautiful sight. All of the other hyenas saw it too, their eyes looking like something was better. Banzai and Ed couldn't stop making noises of excitement while Pearl and Charlie were running up to the clan.

"Wait; let me go first, we don't want my two clan mates to think your all here to attack." Goldfur got in their way again.

"Oops, sorry Goldfur." Pearl sighed.

"Renyu! Rome! We are here!" Goldfur called them.

Two other golden hyenas walked out of their den to see who it was.

"Goldfur! It's you! You came back like I hoped!" Rome ran up to him, Renyu was coming from behind.

"I missed you both; here is the new clan of hyenas that will be joining us now." Goldfur pointed.

"Wow, that's like a million gray hyenas. Where did they come from?" Renyu asked.

"They came from Africa, the elephant graveyard as they call it." Goldfur replied.

"I'm Shenzi and this is Pearl, Charlie, Ed, Banzai, Bouncyball and the others." Shenzi introduced.

"I'm Rome and this is Renyu. Of course you guys already know our leader." Rome also introduced.

"Now that we made it here, let's get some rest for tonight, there is more that we must do in the morning." Goldfur yawned and walked inside of his den.

"Just go in any den that you all would like, there's lots of room in this clan." Rome explained.

"Sure, let's get some sleep." Banzai yawned.

Everyone followed Banzai to the huge den. (Big enough for 2 million hyenas to fit.)

In the elephant graveyard…

Snowscars was watching his clan practice their fighting skills.

"Keep on slashing Max! Keep on clawing at him Bruise! Go Rings! Fight like you all mean it! I want Shenzi and her clan dead!" Snowscars shouted at them.

Max was dodging all of the attacks from Rings.

Snowroar, why are you not training?" Snowscars asked.

"Well father, maybe I like the hyenas that lived here, they were so nice until you had to make them run away!" His son growled.

"Don't talk like that to me! You will have to follow what I say or you will die as well! Is that clear!?" Snowscars roared at him.

"Yes father…" Snowroar sighed.

"Go and train before I get angry!" Snowscars growled at his own son.

"Yes father, as you wish…" Snowroar replied and he walked into the training grounds along with Blazepelt. She was a nice white looking hyena with two black paw tips.

"Yo Snowroar, what's up! Can I train with you?" Blazepelt asked.

"Um, okay. Sure." Snowroar answered, not really wanting to hurt Shenzi's clan.

"We will run back to Kenya and attack tomorrow at noon! Then we can take over more territory without that stupid Goldfur in the way! Hahahahaha!" Snowscars laughed.

"Sir! Those hyenas made it to Kenya! They might kill your clan, they have 2 million hyenas!" An evil bird warned him.

"No! That can't be! Shenzi's clan must not grow any larger! We must leave now!" Snowscars told everyone to pack up and leave.

All of the white hyenas laughed and ran towards a path to Kenya.

The next morning…

Shenzi woke up early and saw Goldfur on top of a high rock; he was looking at the sun rise.

"Goldfur, thank you." Shenzi smiled.

"You're welcome Shenzi, come and join me." He invited her.

"Alright." Shenzi purred as she also watched the sun rise.

Banzai and Ed were behind them watching the sun rise as well.

Goldfur turned around to greet them.

"Hey you two, it's nice to see that you're both up this early." He smiled.

"Yes, we just couldn't sleep." Banzai replied.

Ed laughed.

"I see." Goldfur replied.

Shenzi suddenly saw something; her vision was blocked by her dream vision. _She saw a young gray female hyena running from a pack of white hyenas from the east, and then a golden hyena saved her life by attacking the white hyena pack. Then the vision was over…_

The dream ended and Shenzi snapped back to the real world again. (_Was that me getting saved by Goldfur or was that a dream?_) Shenzi thought.

"Yo Shenzi! Are you coming to training?" Rome asked.

"Um, yes! I will be right there!" Shenzi leaped down from the high rock and followed Rome to the training grounds.

"Gold Clan! The white hyenas are coming this way! It's war!" The good bird warned Rome.

"No way! Shenzi, can your clan fight really well?" Rome asked.

"Yes, I believe in them!" Shenzi was determined to win the fight against Snowscars.

"Good, let's warn the others and gather our troops into battle!" Rome ran off with Shenzi running after him.

After everyone was warned of the attack, they all got in their positions with Goldfur in front of the group.

The white hyenas finally appeared with Snowscars in front of his group as well.

"You have crossed the line Snowscars! Leave now, or this clan will kill yours!" Goldfur growled.

"For this battle, I say no! ATTACK THEM!" Snowscars hissed as the white hyenas jogged towards the gold clan.

Goldfur hissed as his clan jogged towards them, then both side broke into a run and then they clashed. Hyenas biting and slashing each other, it was huge mess. Blood was going everywhere and the fight was getting dangerous. Shenzi clawed two white male hyenas that tried to kill her and Banzai was fighting behind her, he wanted to protect her. Ed was all over the place with a few scars on his butt. Pearl was biting onto Snowscar's neck. She wanted to kill the leader of the white hyena clan and Bouncyball was helping her by keeping the other white hyenas away. Goldfur was fighting with Rings, his feet were near the end but he kept on fighting. Rome and Renyu were helping Charlie fight off Blazepelt and Snowroar. Snowroar was really in the fight, but he was blamed for the attack as well. He ran away, deciding to come back later to be allies with the gold clan. Pearl was falling down, she was about to get slashed by Snowscars, but she was protected by Rome, who was slashed in the throat really bad.

"NO!" Pearl gasped.

"ROOOOOOOOME!" Renyu shouted.

Rome fell to the ground, his body wasn't moving, he was dead.

Goldfur slashed Snowscars in the belly, and then he kicked him causing the leader of the white clan to fly into a rocky wall.

"Snowscars!" Rings shouted but he was piled on by the gray hyenas who slashed his throat.

Rings also died.

"RIIIIIINGS!" Blazepelt shouted.

Pearl kicked Blazepelt and slashed at her butt with her claws until she defeated her. Charlie was still fighting off lots of white hyenas who still wanted to attack the clan. It wasn't over; the battle was long and hard.

"Grr…! Enough! Let's leave before we get attacked with blood coming out from our own clan!" Snowscars called as every white hyena paused and jumped out to their leader, then they ran away.

"Good, there gone." Banzai was catching his breath. Shenzi was fine, she walked over to Banzai.

"Where's Rome? I heard someone shouting his name." Shenzi was worried.

"He's over here!" Renyu called.

"Oh no!" Goldfur ran over to him.

"He's dead?" Charlie asked.

"He dead as the fighter of this pack." Renyu was upset.

"He will be remembered throughout this clan." Goldfur replied.

"Should we carry him out and have him blown away by the river?" Renyu asked.

"Yes, Banzai, help him." Goldfur ordered.

Banzai nodded and helped him.

"Snowscars will pay for this! I swear!" Goldfur growled and ran back into his den.

"Poor Rome, he was our help too." Pearl was close to crying.

Bouncyball was slashed a little bit but she agreed.

"Everyone! Now that your deputy is gone, it's time that we appoint Renyu as the new one!" Goldfur finally came out of his den and announced.

"Great! He's a cool hyena! But we will also miss Rome." Charlie sighed.

"It's okay Charlie; this clan must carry on and fight until we have won, even if I die." Goldfur replied.

"I know." Charlie answered.

_(Did that come true from my first dream?) _Shenzi wondered, and then she went into the den to rest from the battle that she had to face with her own life.

Every hyena was down with the news; Rome was still watching them from above, his eyes looking down on the clan.

_(Shenzi, I will help you and my leader by sending you warnings in your dreams. This clan will not suffer because of some stupid white hyena clan! You will survive! I will not anyone else die including my other friend, Renyu!) _Rome said in the sky.

**Rome was just killed by the white hyena clan, but will he help them survive like he said? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	4. Shenzi's Future Dream

**Okay guys, here's chapter 4! Please read and review. Remember that I only own my OCs in this story, the rest of the characters are from Disney! Thank you!**

The next day…

Renyu was walking around in his den, he was worried, without Rome, things have been sad in Kenya.

"Hey Renyu, I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday, it was my entire fault!" Pearl cried.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't near him in order to protect him, but what's the use for blame. Shenzi is the one who tried her best as well." Renyu replied.

Pearl sat back down, she was gone by the time Renyu walked out of the den to meet up with Goldfur.

He sighed.

"Renyu, are you ready to help me run this pack?" Goldfur asked.

"Yes, even if I'm not ready." Renyu replied.

"Good, just do what Rome used to do, watch the training and make sure that every hyena is accounted for, we don't want to lose another one." Goldfur explained.

"I won't let you down sir!" Renyu smiled.

"Good, I'm going with Shenzi, I'm afraid that we need to have a talk." Goldfur said walking away from the high rock.

"Banzai, you know that the battle was hard, Snowscars has gotten stronger, and he has already killed Rome." Shenzi explained.

"Still, we could have done something to stop it, if you are having those dreams." Banzai replied.

Ed only laughed.

"Ed, that's not the best idea and you know it!" Banzai hissed.

Ed put his head down and looked at his paws and laughed again.

"Banzai, my dreams are starting to connect with the past and future, I knew that one of them would die. Not both." Shenzi explained.

"Then why didn't you tell Goldfur about this problem? He might know what it is and he can help you." Banzai asked.

"I was scared Banzai, you don't know what it's like to have nightmares like that." Shenzi answered.

"Scared? Why would you be so scared?" Banzai was getting angry.

"Banzai, I have to go, our leader is calling me." Shenzi walked off.

Banzai just sighed and talked to Ed.

"You know Ed, so hyenas need help." Banzai whispered.

Ed just laughed and ran away.

Banzai ran after him for their morning hunt.

"Shenzi, you've battled quite well and you know that I'm very proud of you. But I want you to know that I saw your mother." He explained.

"You know her? That's not true." Shenzi took her eyes off of him for a second.

"I do know her; she died a long time ago when you worked with that evil lion, Scar." Goldfur replied.

"She was that old?" Shenzi asked.

"I guess so; she wasn't in great health either. I know you as well. Do you remember me now?" Goldfur asked again.

"No, I don't remember this place, you or what has happened when I was young." Shenzi replied.

"You lost your memory of it all then." Goldfur said looking down while walking.

"I might have, it's been a while. I'm going back." Shenzi turned to go.

"Shenzi, thank you again for joining our clan." Goldfur smiled.

"You're welcome, I like it here." Shenzi walked back to the clan for training.

In the white clan…

Every white hyena was training harder, Snowscars watched.

"Thanks to idiot! My eye is slashed out! I can still see, but it's ugly!" Snowscars complained.

"It will be okay, plus your son is training as well! You will get rid of Goldfur's new clan in no time!" The evil bird laughed.

"He's too strong, like a new power has hit him!" Snowscars growled.

"Sir! Our hyenas haven't seen Snowroar! He's gone!" Blazepelt shouted, her fur was blazing.

"No! Rint! Go find Snowroar! Now!" Snowscars yelled to the evil bird.

"Yes sir! I will find him!" He flew away.

"My son cannot betray us!" Snowscars growled.

On the Kenya path…

A young white hyena was running towards the clan territory.

_(I must tell the new clan that I'm not part of my father's plan! He's really stupid if he thinks so!) _Snowroar thought.

Renyu walked out of the den and saw the young white hyena running. He hissed and barked.

"No! Wait! Please! Don't hurt me! I'm here to tell you about my father's plan!" Snowroar flinched.

"Is that true?" Renyu growled at him.

"It is! He's planning to kill you next, and I wanted to become part of your clan, my clan is evil and mean!" He explained.

"Fine, I will go and ask Goldfur about this, wait here." He walked to the leader den.

Goldfur walked out with his deputy behind him.

"Young one, you can join this clan, but you must be trusted. So you must stay in a den for 2 nights, we shall bring you food and water if you'd like." Goldfur explained.

"Thank you, I promise to help this clan." He replied.

"Good, I will tell everyone that you're a good one." Goldfur answered as he walked into the hyenas den.

_(If my father wants a battle, he will have to fight me!) _Snowroar thought.

Later…

"I have to find his son!" Rint was panted.

"Hey a bird!" Banzai looked up and saw Rint.

"No! Stay away from me!" Rint squawked.

"Let's eat him!" Charlie licked his chops.

Banzai put the bird into his mouth quickly before letting him go.

"Oh no! I'm eaten!" He panicked.

"Nice one Banzai!" Pearl cheered.

Banzai swallowed the bird whole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rint yelled.

"Thank you." Banzai smiled and continued the hunt.

Ed was laughing at him.

"Really? Ed, you need to hunt!" Bouncyball growled at him.

"Yeah, stop joking around and help us!" Banzai shouted.

Ed ran into the bushes to look for food.

Shenzi was right behind Banzai, she wanted to watch him hunt.

"Hey Banzai, you don't mind if I watch?" Shenzi wondered.

"Sure, but stay quiet, I found some wildebeest." Banzai whispered.

Shenzi saw a whole heard of them together, they were snacking on the grass.

Banzai leaped into the air and caught one by the neck, the wildebeest tried to shake him off, it moved and kicked. Banzai bit into his prey a lot harder and it was dead within a second.

"Wow! Good show!" Shenzi cheered, her brightened.

"Know right, he was a kicker!" Banzai picked up the kill and dragged it back to the clan.

"Man! Things are going well without those stinking white hyenas!" Charlie cheered.

"I'm going to go train." Pearl said as she walked off.

Ed was still on his hunt, he found nothing but a few sticks and leaves.

"Ed, you dumbo!" Renyu hissed.

Ed flinched.

"You brought back nothing but leaves and a stick! You're going to hunting training tomorrow!" Renyu growled.

Ed walked off and laughed.

"Idiot!" Charlie replied.

"He is an idiot. He's not even that serious about this!" Renyu walked back into his den to rest.

It was getting late and Shenzi was ready to sleep. She laid her head on his paws and curled up next to her friend Banzai.

She fell into a deep sleep.

In her dream…

A golden hyena walked up to her. It was Rome!

"Rome? Is that you?" Shenzi asked.

"Yes, it is I! Rome, Snowscars isn't finished yet! He wants to kill Renyu! And then go after your leader himself!" He explained.

"Uh no! That can't happen!" Shenzi gasped.

"It will if you, Banzai, and Ed don't do anything about it! Renyu will be given the same message from me tonight, I have to go now." Rome continued.

"Wait! Rome, come back! I have to know more!" Shenzi ran after him, but he was gone.

"Hey Shenzi! Wake up! It's time to get up! Are you dreaming?" Banzai was shaking her awake.

"Okay! I'm up!" Shenzi yawned and stretched, then she went to the training grounds to get some food there.

Banzai watched her leave, Ed was still sleeping so he was slapped.

"Get up Ed! You have to go hunt with Renyu since you messed up again!" Banzai growled.

Ed laughed and ran out of the den.

_(I know that it was Rome talking to me last night, but why is Snowscars doing this? What does he want from us all? Food? This place?) _Shenzi thought.

"I must find out." Shenzi said to herself as she picked up a kill to eat.

**Rome has given Shenzi a warning, is that enough to tell her what's about to happen soon? Can they defeat Snowscars before it's too late? Find out in the next chapter!:3**


	5. Spy Mission Hyenas

**This is chapter 5! Please read and review:3 I know that this story has some crazy OCs but it's worth it! This might be 50 chapters long! Anyway on with the show!**

Banzai watched as Ed was being taught how to hunt again.

"Hey Renyu, by the way, can you make sure that Shenzi's okay for me if she gets back from eating?" Banzai asked.

"Sure." Renyu answered.

_(I sure miss the elephant graveyard, living in Kenya is just silly!)_Banzai thought, then he was feeling faint and he fell to the ground.

He was in a dream state like Shenzi…

"_Banzai, get up! It's me, your real leader… If you don't get up, I will kill you the same way that Simba killed me!" The voice shouted._

"Wha? Who are you? Are you a lion?" Banzai asked feeling like something hit his brain.

"_Yes, you idiot! It's me, Scar. Why are you in Kenya? You know that your heart lies within the graveyard, and why did you all plan to kill me? Was it MY fault that Simba came back after I told you to kill him? No! You duty was to kill him, but you all lied to me! Should I help you? I might get you all another chance, some hyena named Rome came to tell you about what's going to happen to you all if you don't stop some crazy white hyena. Snowscars!" Scar explained._

"What is he planning to do boss? I mean Scar." Banzai corrected himself.

"_You have to be prepared, that's all that I came up with since that song that I sang, Simba might get the message next, he may help out if I don't. I still hate that lion anyways! Even that golden hyena has no right to talk to a dead soul in hell!" Scar disappeared._

Banzai woke up and noticed that he saw Scar in his dream.

"Oh boy! Oh man! I'm outta here! Scar is haunting me!" Banzai ran off into the forest of Kenya.

Ed and Renyu came back and noticed that Banzai was gone.

"He must have walked off again." Renyu sighed.

Ed laughed.

Shenzi came back to the clan, full from her pray.

"Shenzi, are you feeling okay?" Renyu asked.

"What is with everyone today? Yes, yes, I'm fine Renyu. Why are you asking me this?" Shenzi demanded.

"Well… Banzai wanted to know, not me." Renyu confessed.

"Banzai is a worry hyena." Shenzi sighed as she went to look for him.

"Do you think that Banzai will be okay?" Renyu asked Ed.

Ed replied with another laugh.

"Sure, I'm leaving you now." Renyu walked back into the den with the other hyenas.

Charlie bounced out of the den to look for Ed.

"Ed, do you wanna come with me? I have something to show you but we have to wait for Pearl and Bouncyball!" Charlie panted.

Ed laughed and shook his head.

"Great! Let's go and wait for them at the high rock!" Charlie was excited.

Later…

"Shenzi, you know that Scar is dead right? Well he came to my dream and told me about the new attack that may come." Banzai explained.

"Scar won't help us because he's pissed off at us." Shenzi replied.

"He did mention that Simba may help us, but he's a good guy and we are evil! Well, not anymore since Scar lied to us." Banzai growled.

"I know, can we trust those stinking lion after why we've been through?" Shenzi replied.

"I don't know anymore, but if it can help us defeat Snowscars, then I'm up for it." Banzai smiled.

"We have to be able to know if Simba can trust us first." Shenzi answered.

"Well, let's see if that attack really happens, then we will find out more." Banzai thought about it.

"Alright, we shall wait, but not too long." Shenzi agreed.

In the graveyard…

"See Ed, this is what Snowscars is doing, he is planning another attack, but with more force!" Charlie whispered.

Ed flinched as he saw Snowscars walking in the clan, he was looking around.

"I know, he's so evil." Pearl hissed under her breath.

"What should we do about this issue?" Bouncyball asked.

"We must inform the pack." Charlie replied.

"And then we win?" Pearl smiled.

"Hold on, I see that Snowscars is telling a hyena to do something." Charlie was still watching.

"And who must you four be?" A voiced asked from behind with other white hyenas coming up to them as well.

"Looks like we've been caught by the white pack." Charlie sighed.

"Let's go outta here quickly!" Pearl tried to slip away but more of them were coming.

"Crap!" Bouncyball hissed.

"Well, if it isn't the three hyenas that killed Rings!" Snowscars growled.

"What shall we do with them?" Blazepelt asked.

"Take them to your den, they are prisoners for now until their dead." Snowscars chuckled.

"You can't do this! We belong in Kenya you know!" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah let us go!" Pearl shouted, but they were slashed into the den.

"Lock them up with these nice long bones! It will make a fine cell!" Snowscars laughed.

"Yes, sir!" Two other white hyenas replied as they were locking up the four gray hyenas that had nothing to do with much of the plan.

"If Shenzi thinks that she can spy on me, then her other friends will be killed here after spending the day with us!" Snowscars growled.

"Sir, they could have gone here without the consent of her, and your son has not been found." One hyena interrupted his speech.

"WHAT!? He's still missing! Go find him now!" Snowscars hissed.

"Yes, sir, it shall be done." Two hyenas have left the graveyard.

Back in Kenya…

"Hey, where are Ed, Charlie, Pearl, and Bouncyball?" Renyu asked.

"I don't know, have you checked the den this morning?" Goldfur asked.

"I have sir, by they didn't reply to the roll call at all." Renyu answered.

"Hmmm… I go get Shenzi and Banzai, they could look for them." Goldfur walked into the den to get them.

"Hey boss." Banzai waved his paw.

"You both have to go and find Charlie, Ed, Pearl, and Bouncyball!" Goldfur replied.

"What? Where have they gone?" Shenzi gasped.

"I don't know, but they are missing from this pack." Goldfur replied.

"Let's go Shenzi!" Banzai said as they leaped off.

"Man, another bad thing has happened and we are saving more lives now!" Shenzi growled.

"As long as we find them, it will be alright!" Banzai was running faster then her.

Shenzi was catching up quickly.

In the graveyard…

Things have been evil.

Ed was laughing when Charlie got mad or upset with himself for being captured.

"Ed, shut the hell up!" Charlie slapped him and he fainted.

"Thank goodness, he's knocked out!" Pearl was happy.

"Yeah, he was getting annoying. I hope that the others know that we are here…" Bouncyball was hoping again.

"Praying won't help us, we have to escape, there must be a way, we just have to think guys." Charlie explained.

"Thinking is hard, can we use Ed's head?" Bouncyball asked.

"Sure, we can try that." Pearl replied as they pick up Ed, and then they all charged into the bones.

"Hey, I think it worked." Charlie threw Ed on the ground and shook each bone, two were loose.

"Way to go Bouncyball! Your plan worked!" Pearl clapped her paw together.

"I got it! Let's get outta here before they find out! Ed, put the bones back up so it looks like that we are still in there!" Charlie threw the bones to him.

Ed quickly put the cell back together and then they were off.

"Now, we must find Shenzi and Banzai so that we can tell them what's about to happen next." Charlie was panting as he ran.

"Yes, let's do that!" Pearl nodded as Bouncyball smiled.

"Hey Banzai! I think I see them! Stop!" Shenzi called from behind.

"Yeah, it's them, they are coming to us." Banzai stopped.

"Hey guys, we were at the graveyard and you will never believe this, Snowscars is planning the attack by using force now. We have to be prepared like our leader Scar said." Charlie explained.

"I knew it! Let's tell the others." Shenzi suggested as they all ran back to Kenya.

"WHAT! They got away!" Snowscars yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes sir, we checked the cell, but it's still locked and we don't know if their immortal or if this is crap!" A hyena replied.

"Whatever happened is what happened, they know that whether or not they will both die anyway!" Snowscars growled.

"Sir, don't worry, Shenzi's pack will get what's coming to them and then Kenya will at our paw tips at last!" Smallpaws reassured him.

"Yes, let us train more and become stronger, to kill those stinking hyenas once and for all!" Snowscars cheered.

Everyone laughed…

**Now that Charlie's group knows the answer to Rome's dream in which they were never told, Snowscars is really planning to attack Shenzi's pack by force while Goldfur is un prepared. Will the hyenas stop this matter from coming true? Can they do it without fail? Find out in the next chapter of: The Hyenas Escape! Please read and review, and I hope you all like it so far:3 You can read a story without reviewing it!:3**


End file.
